Zoe
Zoe is the fusion of the memories of Zoe Graystone and a U-87 Cylon body. Category:V-World Personality Season One The Avatar of Zoe is created when Daniel Graystone downloads the human Zoe's twin (an avatar) into a meta-cognitive processor stolen from the Vergis Corporation of Tauron and inserted the MCP into the robot chassis. The experiment appears to fail and Daniel goes on to use the Cylon in his capabilities demonstration to Secretary of Defense Joan Leyte. However, the download had succeeded and the new Zoe has the memories of both the twin and of the capabilities demonstration. Zoe accesses a telephone circuit and calls Zoe Graystone's friend Lacy Rand asking for help. Cyrus Xander notifies Daniel Graystone that the U-87 is the only working model of a Cylon that Graystone Industries have been able to produce. Daniel realizes that the unit in question is the one in which he had inserted the MCP on which he had stored his daughter's twin. He directs that the unit be delivered to his home lab where he will work on it over the weekend. Philo and Drew prepare the unit for shipment. Drew is annoyed that Philo is taking too long and roughly secures Zoe onto a shipping mount which is inserted into a packing case. During the trip to the Graystone residence, Zoe manages to partially free herself. When the lab workers open the van, Zoe throws the packing case out of the van almost hitting the two men. Philo manages to quiet Zoe longer enough to remove the MCP. When Philo and Drew move Zoe into Daniel's lab and reactivate her, she chops off the tip of Drew's finger. When alone, she is able to write a program to wirelessly interface with an active holoband to enter V-World. She informs Lacy and both are delighted that they now have a visual means of communication. She escapes the room Daniel created and takes Tamara Adama with her to the V-Club. She tries to help Tamara, but Tamara says she can find her own way home. She goes to her home and informs Lacy that she needs to find Keon Gatwick, Ben's best friend. She wants Lacy to go with Zoe's plan to get them to Gemenon. She enters V-world for about a second before de-rezzing because Philo begins performing diagnostics on the U-87 robot. While running a diagnostic, he selects music and Zoe dances with him. Zoe watches as Clarice Willow attaches a swipe drive to her dad's computer, looking for her. Noticing that Philo desires to have a girlfriend, she sends him a message using V-Match calling herself Rachel. They develop a relationship. She meeets with Lacy in the VIP room of the V-Club to tell her what she saw Clarice do. She suspects that Lacy is having trouble getting them to Gemenon and reminds her of the timetable. Later, she goes flying in a Viper with Philo but, unable to handle manual piloting of the craft, she crashes it into a lake and ejects. She tells Philo about her idea to "extend life" in V-world, but V-world is still to "fakey-fakey". She proposes using algorithms (rejuvenative process algorithms) that biological systems use to create "an infinite variety of tree-like tress". Philo tells her that he works with top secret robots. She says "that's really hot" and the two start kissing. Zoe breaks up the kissing to tell him that a robot which is programmed with a rejuvenative model could benefit from modulary input. She tries to call his attention to her plan by saying, "You know, let it out. Explore. Get it out of the lab." Zoe gives herself away to Philo because he figures out that since it is analog, it would be uncopyable (the problem with the MCP). He thanks Zoe by kissing her repeatedly until Daniel Graystone snaps him into reality. Philo tells Daniel his theory about the analog data but is dismissed and goes home. Daniel ponders this and seeing Caesar barking at the U-87, concludes that it is Zoe. Daniel at first encourages Zoe to reveal herself to him, promising to take her out of the U-87 body and into a more human body. Zoe continually remains silent. Later, Daniel instructs the U-87 to disassemble and reassemble a gun. She will only comply with his commands when he orders the robot since the robot is programmed to follow orders. While she does this, he talks about the house that burned down (mentioned by Amanda in Know Thy Enemy). He lights a cigarette and lets the match continue to burn, playing on Zoe's fear of fire. When Daniel is burned, the U-87 grips the gun tighter. Zoe contacts Lacy in the VIP room, trying to make sense of what Daniel is doing. Zoe realizes he is trying to get her to react as a human and not as a robot using psychological warfare. On Daniel's next "test", he constructs a blazing pyre around her once again playing on her fear of fire. When he iginites it using a cigeratte, Zoe difidently remains where she is. Aside from a twich in one of the hands, she gives Daniel no indiction that she is there. Trivia General * Each time she enters V-world, Zoe acquires a different outfit. Cultural References * Zoe (name) Category:Soldiers of the One Cultural References * Zoe (name) Category:Soldiers of the One